


Jail Bird Heart

by Enigma_IM



Category: Monster Girls | Monster Boys, Original Work, teratophilia - Fandom
Genre: Comfort Sex, Conjugal Visits, F/M, Fluff, Penetration, Prison, Prison Sex, Strong Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:08:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22955362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enigma_IM/pseuds/Enigma_IM
Summary: After an abusive relationship, Marley is ready to try again. but this time it's with a criminal and its a conjugal visit. Alatar is ready to try his best, despite the less than desired circumstances, to give Marley what she deserves.
Relationships: Alatar/Marley, Elf/Human, Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 10





	Jail Bird Heart

**Author's Note:**

> One of my stranger stories. I did write like an entire background for these two but its never going to be done so I'm not going to bother posting it. Still, this scene is adorable. I can't write anything but fluff sex like I have no anger in me.

I pace the room impatiently. My heart is ready to beat out of my chest. My thoughts not wanting to rest, my legs a little wobbly. I can't believe this is going to happen. I never thought Marley would ever agree to something like this. I thought for sure she would laugh in my face. Figuring at the time it was a terrible thing to blurt out. She was opening up to me and I immediately think of sex like some cum brain.

I hear a knock at the door, I stop mid-step. I snap my head to the side barely breathing. The door swings open and a guard walks in. my shoulders drop and I resume pacing.

"What, not who you were excited to see," he laughs. I simply glare over my shoulder at him. Not in the mood for his pestering today. Any other time it would be welcome, but now isn't the time.

"What do you want," I snap. I walk back and forth from each wall in the already small room. I look over to the bed as I circle back around for the hundredth time. I can't help but wish the circumstances looked a little better.

"I'm just making sure you have everything. Condoms, lube, Viagra, you know the whole works," the guard grins. I try to pay him no mind. "What, don’t think you will need those things? Confident aren't we," he continues to poke fun.

"I'm too tense for this right now, I ask from the bottom of my heart for you to fuck off," I sneer. He holds up his hands in surrender.

"Alright, I just thought you would like to know she is outside," he nods to the closed door. I stop pacing and snap my head to him then the door.

"What," I shout. He laughs at my nervous face.

"Want me to let her in," he raises an eyebrow.

"Of course jackass, and promptly leaves while you're at it," I walk over to the door but stop. Should I let her in? or should I be sitting on the bed, maybe that a little too forward? I can stand at the door and greet her. Ugh, I'm overthinking this. Maybe this is a mistake.

As I'm lost in thought I don’t notice the guard opens the door. Letting Marley in as he leaves, whispering something as he closes the door. When I look at Marley my tension leaves. My chest swells and the doubts dissipate. This is right, anything with her could never be wrong.

"Hi," I smile. 

"Hi," she nervously smiles back. She fiddles with the strap of her purse as she bites her lip. I don’t notice when I step forward, before I know it I'm grabbing her arms. I pull her close and resting my forehead on hers.

"Hi," I kiss her nose. She blushes, fighting back a smile.

"You already said that," she closes her eyes.

"yea, I guess I did," my smile widens. It feels so good to have her in my arms. Feels like walking home after a long terrible day.

She takes a step back out of my hold. But I keep my hands on her arms. Not letting her get too far.

"W-hat- what do we do now," she asks. Her cheeks are all red and her fingers still fidget with her strap. Her tension relaxes mine. I can be her rock.

I grab her purse and remove it from her shoulder. I toss it over a table behind her then look back down at her. Losing something to fiddle with she grabs my shirt. She clutches the fabric in a nervous grip. I can't help but watch. She pinches and smooths the cloth with her fingers.

I reach down and cup her hands against my stomach. Her fingers stop moving. Using my other hand I cup her jaw. She looks up at me with those wide vulnerable eyes. I can't wait, I lean down and capture her lips. Pressing firm but let her guide the rest. She surprises me by kissing back, molding her lips with mine in a tentative dance. I take a step closer, crowding her as we kiss.

I slide my hand to the back of her neck and tilt her head. With the new angle, I suck on her lip, licking and nibbling. She whimpers and smooths her hands up my torso. I drop my hand down to her hip and tug her bottom closer to mine.

She shutters and breaks the kiss. Her lips are slightly parted and her eyes still closed. I brush my nose against hers, my lids hooded.

"hi," she whispers. Her lips quirking slightly as her eyes open. She leans back a bit and looks up at me. I feel completely bare to her gaze.

"I think we already said that," I mumble with a grin.

"Yea, I guess we did," she chuckles. She looks down at my lips, "You are a good kisser." I can't help but chortle. It is so innocent.

"I'm a good lover too," I try to introduce the topic. She grips my shirt.

"Is that so," she hesitates. Her nervousness swells around her, her smile fades.

"shall I show you," I kiss her cheek, "Or we can just make out some more." I leave the choice for her. Even though she agreed to this I won't hold her to her word. This is for her anyway. I'm just here to show her care and tenderness. Something her ex never gave her.

"I'm- I'm nervous," she admits. Her eyes flicker between mine. Almost daring me to yell, get mad at her fear.

"I am too," I admit. Her eyes widen, she is shocked.

"Why," she asks. Her confusion is adorable.

"I'm worried ill disappoint you," I answer honestly. She is still shocked. Her eyes drop to my lips, my body tilts towards her.

"I don’t think that’s possible," she huffs. Slowly she leans in and takes a kiss. My eyes flutter close as she leads. It's slow and timid like we didn’t already do this. I pet her hip with my thumb. Stretching my other arm around her, grabbing her shoulder. I pull her close. Our chest pressed together, her knees brushing against mine. She surprises me by licking my top lip. I open immediately, nearly losing my balance as her tongue touches mine. She swirls around my mouth, exploring every inch. I stroke hers with my own, swapping spit.

She retreats and pulls back. A string of spit connects our lips, breaking when I catch it with my tongue.

"You are a good kisser too," I whisper. She huffs then chuckles.

"Thank you Alt," she smiles brightly. It's contagious, I smile just as loud.

"Would you like to sit down," I ask, gesturing to the bed. She turns and looks at it. Seeming transfixed by the object. After a second I grab her chin and turn her back to face me. "We don’t have to do anything you don’t want."

She looks down and headbutts my sternum, "I want to. I want to with you. Only you." I choke on my breath and my heart stutters. This woman is going to kill me.

Giving her a second I pet her hair. Noticing its slightly damp. Did she shower before this? I like the idea that she got all pampered up for me.

Marley takes a step back, still holding my shirt. Not looking up she turns and drags me along towards the bed. She sits down quickly and pulls me forward. I fall onto my side, fixing myself to sit up. She doesn’t look at me, more interested in playing with my shirt.

"Marley," I grab her hand. Stopping her fingers from twiddling the cloth more. Keeping her head down she looks up at me through her lashes. The sight makes my heart skip and my cock twitch. I hardly notice the half-hard staff in my pants. Which generally presents itself when Marley is around.

"What do you want," I lean closer. Making her view only me. She looks between my eyes, biting her lip as she gains the courage to ask. I know she wants something. Whether its sex or something else, I don’t know.

She tugs at my shirt," I want this off."

I nod then grab the neck of my t-shirt. Her hand drops to my knee as I pull my clothes off. I wrap the shirt up and rest it on my thigh. I notice she is staring at my lap, not at my newly nude chest. I almost feel insecure until I notice the dusting of pink on her cheeks.

"Feeling flushed," I poke fun. Her face gets darker. She grabs my shirt from my lap and hides her face in it. I feel a strange sense of manly pride while watching her.

I give her a second to collect herself. Holding back a chuckle when she peeks at me from over the shirt. Still hiding most of her face she looks from my face to my chest.

I'm not insecure about my looks, I've always been fine with them. I'm not strong but I'm not unfit. I have a broad chest and some girth to my arms. My stomach has some softness to it, use to have a small pudge. Now it's hardly noticeable. Hard to put on weight when the food you eat hardly counts as food. 

"good," she mumbles into my shirt. I barely hear her but I just catch it. She hides her face again and makes an adorable little sound. Almost like a squeak but longer. Perhaps a squeal.

"doing alright, doll," I ask, "If you act this way with just my shirt off id love to see how you react to others things discarded." her toes curl beside the bed and she presses the shirt closer to her face. I laugh at her giddiness. I reach over and pull her hands away from her face. Lowering the shirt as I get sight of her smile. She doesn’t look at me but at my torso. I can't help but feel warm and fuzzy inside. She is too precious for this world.

"can I," she looks up at me then back down at my chest.

"Can you what," I grin. She bunches her fingers into the shirt before lifting her hand. She raises it and reaches for me. She stops short, looking at me for permission. I grab her hand and rest it over my heart. I let go and watch.

Her fingers splay and feel my heartbeat. "It's fast," she murmurs.

"That’s because of you," I mumble back. She smiles to herself as her hand runs over the contours of my pecs. Then lowers to my stomach. Groping my ribs then my waist. My breathing gets heavy at such a simple touch. It's so gentle and vulnerable, just like her. She glides over my belly button and stops at my pants. Looking down at the noticeable tent.

"That because of me," she looks up at me. Her eyes are wide and curious.

"of course," I answer, " would you… like to see?" her eyebrows raise and she startles away. I scold myself. She surprises me by resting her hand on my knee. Flicking her thumb against her other fingers. She looks from me to my pants, biting her lip in thought. I want to reach out and pet that lip. I think better of it.

"Your pants," she tugs on my slacks, "Off?" she looks up at me. I find myself blushing for once.

"Uh, ok," I hook my thumbs into the waistband. I lean back on my elbows and tug them over my boxers and down to my knees. I sit back up and pry them off the bottom of my legs. Kicking the clothing off when it bunches at my feet. I let them fall to the floor then look over at Marley. She is staring very intently at the now very noticeable tent. Perhaps sneaking a peak between the buttons near the crotch.

I let her take a moment. I'm feeling a bit insecure. I'm open to her scrutiny and her not speaking is making it worse. I suck my lip between my teeth and clench my fist near my thighs.

"Please say something," I plead. She startles at my voice, being ripped from her thoughts.

"Sorry, it's just," she stares again," you look big." I bark out a laugh. I was not expecting that answer.

"Well thank you," I chuckle," what would you like to do now?"

"I-I'm not sure," she folds into herself. I reach out and grab her hands, resting them on my knee.

"Shall I make some suggestions," I ask. She nods, "You can touch me, or I can touch you. We can make out some more and see where that goes. I won't lie, I really want to see what's under those clothes. But if you aren't comfortable yet ill sit here naked for as long as it takes." she huffs with a smile.

"I'm comfortable, but I'm nervous. But it's not a bad nervous, just unfamiliar," she winces," that doesn’t make sense."

"No, it's ok. I understand," I pet her hand with my thumb," now what do you want to do?"

She thinks for a moment," I want to kiss you." I lean down taking her lips. I let go of her hands and cup her face. Setting the pace for us, slow. I take in the texture of her lips, the taste of her skin. Licking her lip I twitch in my boxers as her tongue touches mine. She grows confident, guiding me into her mouth. Sucking on my tongue, making my eyes roll into the back of my head. She groans I feel the vibration in my hands. Feel her in my mouth.

I slowly lean into her, forcing her back onto the bed. Her actions stutter, hesitant as I adjust myself above her. As my legs trap hers between mine she stiffens. She grabs my arms and pulls away. I look down at her and she looks scared. Without much thought, I grab her hips and fall sideways. Pulling her above me so she is forced to straddle my thighs. Her hands catch herself on my chest

"Better," I pet around her waist and up her back. She steadies herself from the sudden position change. Once she does she looks down at me nods. A smile easing onto her face. I find that one graces my face too.

Marley leans back down and claims my lips. Petting her hands up my chest to my neck. Then cupping my jaw as she introduces her tongue back into my mouth. I pet up her back before thinking better. I need to be bold, take a little charge despite our position. I slide my hands down and cup her ass. Groaning as she fills my palms. She stutters in the kiss but gets into it. She backs herself into my hands, moaning into my mouth.

"God," I grit between her lips. I grind her into my crotch, her heat petting along my cock. Her breath stutters while she parts from me. Her lips barely touching mine, slightly open and eyes closed. She hesitantly rubbing herself against my dick. I sigh, clenching my eyes a bit tighter.

I startle when she kisses my neck. Timidly peppering kisses and licks below my jaw. My chest heaves, the strong intimate nature almost too much. She kisses up to my ear, nibbling on my lobe.

"Shit," I grind her into me again. I do so again when she sighs in my ear. I need more.

Pulling her back I look up at her, then looking down at her shirt. "Will you remove your shirt?" when she doesn’t answer I look up at her. With a smile, she leans back and peels her shirt off. I relish every bit of newly revealed skin. A little too excited for when her bra shows. I feel like a teenager again, seeing my first naked girl.

Once she discards her shirt to the floor I look up at her," You are beautiful." she grins before leaning down and giving me a quick kiss.

"Would you like to do the honors," she asks. Before I could ask she grabs my hands and guides them up to her back. I trace my fingers up her spine then she stops at her bra strap. I nearly giggle like an idiot. She makes me feel like an untried teen. It feels like the first time.

I open my mouth to ask but I think better. I'm worried if I talk then ill lose this chance. I unclip her bra, letting gravity let it fall. I slide my fingertips over her shoulder blades to her straps. Gently pushing them off. The bra falls to her elbows, revealing her breast. I suck in a breath. Fuck, she is damn sexy.

Without preamble, I reach up and grab her. Filling both my hands with her chest. She sucks in a startled gasp. My cold hands a hard contrast to her warm tits. I grope and massage her. Feeling the soft yielding flesh under my palms. I adjust my hold and rub her nipple with my thumb. Feeling the pebbled nub against the pad. I take in her gasp, nearly bucking my hips when she grinds into me.

"You are going to kill me," I gasp. I sit up and wrap my arms around her shoulders. I lean down and take her nipple into my mouth. Rolling my tongue over her, sucking as she gasps and grinds.

"I think you are going to kill me instead," she moans. I grin, rubbing her back as I enjoy myself. I can't remember the last time I took a woman into my mouth. I don’t bother even trying to, only Marley invades my thoughts. I move to her other nipple, giving the same attention. She pets down my hair before grabbing the back of my neck. Mashing my face into her. I groan, letting go of her as I sigh. I nuzzle into her breast, rubbing my nose along her sternum.

"Please," I groan, bucking my hips," will you let me?" she hums in question. I pull back and see her eyes closed. She looks happy, my heart jumps. I'm making her feel that.

After a second she opens her eyes. Her pupils blown out and a lazy smile on her face. She pets my cheek as I take every detail. I have to be inside her, this is killing me.

"Marley," I lean forward. I reach forward to kiss her but think better. I need to get her pants off. "Can I, please, let me," I plead. She doesn’t answer but leans back. Resting her hands behind herself. Arching her chest in a way that makes her look like a painting. A very erotic painting.

"Go ahead," she mumbles. I immediately grab her jeans and pull them down. Not bothering to second guess her choice. I watch as more of her skin is revealed. Sliding her clothes down over her knees. Lifting each leg I pry the fabric off. Throwing it to the floor then looking at her apex.

Her cunt is trimmed, and dark. I reach out and pet over her hips. Tracing the outline of hair down between her cleft. Before I could explore her slick wonder she leans up. She looks down between us, her cheeks getting red from looking at herself. I trail my hands up to her back. Petting just above her hip.

"Your-," she sighs," your boxers." I look at her confused before it clicks. God, I hardly noticed I haven't taken them off. I reach down one-handed and damn near rip them off my body. I awkwardly pull them down my legs. Not missing the whimper she lets out when my cock twitches near my stomach. I toss the clothing to the floor with the others.

I look down between us, my dick sitting between our bodies. I look up at her," you sure?" looking at me she bites her lip and nods. I let out a breath I wasn’t aware I was holding and slide her back. Angling my cock to her core I slide her forward. My tip enters and I lose my self-control for a second. Feeling like my brain went static. I reign myself in and push on. She gasps, her breast pushing against my chest. I slide further in, stopping once I'm flush against her ass.

"Fuck," I groan as I drop my head to her shoulder," God, tell me when." I don’t want to move immediately, wanting her to get used to my length first. I'm not sure if she needs to but I let her take the lead. She rests her knees beside my legs. I buck when I sink in a little more. She leans against my head, her mouth next to my ear. She lifts herself and falls back onto my lap. We both groan. The divine feeling of her walls gliding over my cock made my brain flatline.

She bounces a few times, letting my dick spear her in shallow thrusts. I meet her descent with a weak nudge. I grope her ass, guiding her falls. Not being able to think of much for a good moment with her cunt engulfing me. Her sighs and groans make it worse. There is so much I want to do but I can't think.

"Alt," she whimpers in my ear. The sound jumpstarts my body. I kiss on her shoulder, sucking the skin. Nibbling her as she takes me. She moans when I give a particularly rough thrust up. Her legs shake and her strength weakens.

I grab ahold of her hips and lift her, dropping her after. I repeat and help her ride me. Her legs curl out from under her, the next drop taking me deeper. She wraps her legs around my waist, her feet resting against the bed. I lean her back a bit so I can thrust up into her. Being able to pick up some speed.

The new angle has us both groaning and whimpering. Her noises playing beside my ear has me nearly overcome. I reach down between us and run my fingers through her trimmed hair. She jolts at the sensation. I guide a finger between her lips and find her clit. Massaging the swollen piece with force. I need her to finish before me. It’s a little selfish, I need to feel her squeeze around me. Hear her moans as she comes undone.

I get what I wish. Her head drops back on her shoulders. Her cries get louder, moans getting longer. I lean back and watch her face as she comes undone from my hand and cock. I can't stop the shit-eating grin as her eyes roll back.

"Come for me, Marley," I whisper," come on my cock." she bites her lip and clenches her eyes shut. I feel her walls flutter before clamping tight around me. I choke on a gasp, losing my breath as I'm squeezed. Her cries stop immediately, her nails biting into my shoulders. Her heart beating strongly against my chest. I soon follow, feeling my balls tighten. I thrust wildly into her as the pleasure nearly blinds me.

I fill her, loading her with my cum. I fall forward, resulting in us both laying against the bed. I rest my head on the bed near her head. Trying impossibly to catch my breath. Stilling inside her as any movement is too much now. I barely notice her petting my head, or the kiss to my temple. 

"Thank you," she whispers in my ear. I can't answer, I just nod.

Once I come back to myself I pull out. Rolling onto my back beside her. Breathing heavily still and in pure contentment. I glance over to her and see she is already looking at me. Looking as I feel.

"How was it," I ask. I need to know I'm not missing something. Projecting my own feelings onto her face.

"very good," she kisses my shoulder. I smile sweetly at her. I reach out and pull her close. Settling her into the crook of my arm. She rests her hand on my chest and cuddles close.

I sit happily, completely at home here. I find my eyes closing as weariness takes over. I try to fight it but I'm too comfortable. Barely noticing her breathing leveling out to a shallow take. Squinting I look down at her and see she is asleep.

There is a knock at the door. I look over and see the guard poke his head in. I twist Marley's shoulder towards me to block her naked torso. Using my feet to kick the ruffled blanket around her legs. I pull it up over her bottom as I keep looking at the guard.

"You two good," he whispers," you have 30 mins left."

"We good, please leave," I glare at him," she is resting."

The guard glances down at her," -Atta boy," he grins at me. I roll my eyes and motion to the door. He chuckles then leaves out the door, closing it behind himself. I could kill him, why would he walk in here?

I look back down at Marley. My heart thumping loudly at her peaceful face. Her lips are slightly parted and eyes closed. Her breath brushes over my chest.

"I will cherish this moment forever," I kiss her forehead. I fall back against the bed and close my eyes. Getting some rest before we have to dress and part ways. I know when it happens it's going to rip at my heart but I refuse to think about it now. I just enjoy her safe in my arms. Pleased with what we did. I sigh one more time in content. Soon I drift to sleep.


End file.
